Make You Feel Wanted
by Skull1412
Summary: ONE-SHOT Nagisa and Karma has been in love with each other for the longest time but never confessed it. The class got tired of the love tension between them and decided to give them a little push. The two were assigned to sing a romantic english song by the end of the month. Even after all the time spent together they still didn't confess so they decided for an hard extra push.


**One-Shot:**

Note:

 _Nagisa - Italic_

 **Karma - Bold**

 _ **Both – Bold & Italic**_

"Nagisa and Karma! You two are assigned to perform an English song this month. You better make it good and romantic!" Bitch-sensei shouted.

Karma looked up from his comfy position in laying his arms that laid on his desk, "Seriously? You woke me up Bitch-sensei."

Bitch-sensei threw chalk at Karma who caught it and threw it at Terasaka who barely dodged it, "Oi! Karma! What was that for?!"

"You're supposed to listen to my lessons!" Bitch-sensei yelled in anger to Karma who stuck his tongue out with a bored look on his face.

The Koro-sensei dropped in signaling the end of English class, Bitch-sensei threw few more chalk pieces at Karma before leaving the room.

"Did you insult her again Karma?" Koro-sensei asked with his usual grin.

"I just slept in her class before telling her she woke me up when she assigned me and Nagisa-kun to perform a romance song at the end of this month.

"Oh? You better do great then because I'll be recording it!" Koro-sensei said with green stripes appearing on his face.

"If I do you better give me an advantage on killing you along with Nagisa-kun." Karma said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Koro-sensei sweated a little, Karma and Nagisa are both excellent assassins, Koro-sensei didn't want to have a first-hand experience with the two working together but if he must, "Very well, I'll give you 5 seconds of me staying in place to assassinate me, good enough?"

Karma looked at Nagisa having a silent conversation with the teal-haired boy before Karma nodded, "That's good enough."

Koro-sensei silently cheered that he kept his armor from before; he could wear that and have a higher chance of surviving.

Nagisa looked at him warily, he knew Koro-sensei had a back-up plan or else he wouldn't have made such a deal with Karma.

"Well then, let's start class shall we?" Koro-sensei said cheerily.

Days went by with Nagisa going to Karma's house every day, he didn't want Karma to come to his house and see his mom try to make him wear another girly dress.

"Ok it's the end of the month! I hope you two practiced to perform a romantic English song! Karma! Nagisa! Go get ready if you have to." Bitch-sensei said in an excited tone.

Nagisa stood up nervously as he walked to the front of the classroom while Karma walked out of the classroom and closed door.

Nagisa took a breath, even if Karma never knew his true feelings for him, spending all the time he did with the red-head was all he could ask for seeing he was probably in love with Okuda, he said it before too.

Karma looked at the door with an odd gleam in his eyes, Nagisa most likely didn't know. How could he anyways? He never told Nagisa the three words he always wanted to say, but spending afterschool with the teal-head was like a dream come true, after all, he was probably in love with Kayano, the kiss with her when the tentacles too her over was all the proof he needed.

"Ready! Start!" Bitch-sensei shouted and Nagisa took a huge breath and started to dance slowly singing in perfect English with no accent whatsoever.

 _ **Wanted – Alex Goot & Julia Sheer**_

 _You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do_

 **'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
** _ **Makes sense when I'm with you**_

 **Like everything that's green, girl, I need you**  
 _ **But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too  
**_  
 _ **'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted**_

 _Well anyone can tell me I'm pretty  
And I get that all the time, _**I know you do** _  
_ **But your beauty's deeper than the make-up  
** _ **And I wanna show you what I see tonight...**_

 _ **When I wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted  
All I ever wanted  
**_  
 **And I just wanna** _**wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
I wanna make you feel wanted**_

The two stop in each other's arms and it was silent for a minute before a roar of applauses was heard throughout the building. Koro-sensei wipes tears from his face with a handkerchief while Bitch-sensei had a satisfied expression on her face.

"Good job you two! Octopus! I expect that recorded that?" Bitch-sensei asked pointing at Koro-sensei who had a camera in his hands.

"Of course!" Koro-sensei said happily.

Nagisa blushed and stepped away from Karma but was shoved right back locking lips with Karma's by Kataoka who shouted, _**"JUST KISS ALREADY!"**_

Nagisa's and Karma's eyes widened in shock and froze with both their lips still on each other. The class whistled and shouted in approval.

"Sheesh, the love tension was almost too hard to handle, finally it's over." Sugino sighed in relief.

Nagisa jumped away from Karma with a heavy blush, "It was an accident!"

Karma nodded in agreement, he was pink but didn't blush as heavy like Nagisa. The class groaned, are they serious?! After all of that they don't finally get together?

Terasaka growled and pushed the two heads together, "I ain't letting this by again! You two are a pain with all of your undying unconfessed love!"

The two squirmed but Terasaka didn't relent and kept their heads together and demanded, "You two going to confess now?"

The two nodded and Terasaka let them go with a sigh before demanding, "Confess. Right. Now."

"I-I…" Nagisa stuttered catching his breath, this would be his only chance to confess but he didn't want his heart to break if Karma rejected him.

Karma looked at Nagisa before finally confessing, "I love you Nagisa."

Nagisa froze up in shock and slowly looked up to Karma who looked him straight in the eyes, seriousness set on his face.

"W-What?" Nagisa asked, not believing what he just heard as he got up.

Karma stood up, walked over, and kissed him again before saying it once again, "I love you Nagisa."

"I-I…I love you too Karma." Nagisa said once again blushing bright red.

Karma chuckled in amusement and kissed Nagisa once again before saying, "Good, because I'm yours now you hear?"

Nagisa nodded rapidly in embarrassment, "Me too Karma."

"FINALLY!" Terasaka exclaimed before slumping down on a chair in the class.

"Oh yeah…" Karma said with a devil smirk and dark look, "I need to properly thank you for locking our heads together."

Terasaka got a look of fear and started to run away with Karma walking casually after him with his devil smirk still on and in his hands held ghost peppers and wasabi, already planning on his plan of torture as the two exited the classroom. The class laughed nervously as shrieks of pain were heard in the building, it seems like Karma got Terasaka after all.


End file.
